None
None
This invention relates to cord holders and more specifically to improvements to cord holders that allows a user to wrap a cord around the cord holder as securable closure members on the end of the cord holder flex apart to allow the cord to be wound around the cord holder.
The concept of cord holders for electrical cords is known in the art. Typically, the cord holders comprise an elongated member having an open ended U-shaped recesses on each end of the cord holder for preventing a cord from falling off the cord holder. Generally, the end of cord is secured to some type of clip to prevent the cord from unwinding. Typical of such prior art cord holders is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,012 which discloses a cord holder with side clips for holding the end of the cord in position. One of the difficulties with such cord holders is that invariably the end of the cord cannot be hooked into the clip either because the length of the unwound cord is either to long or too short. Consequently, as a result the cord is likely to unwind or at least partially unwind during the handling of the cord holder.
While means such as cable ties are known in the art and are used to hold a plurality of wires cables in a bundle. The cable ties are tied at spaced intervals along the length of a plurality of wires or cables to hold the multiple wires or cables as a single cable. As cable ties are for holding wires in a group they are not suitable for temporarily storing extension cords, such as computer cords. An example of a cable tie, which is used to bundle wires is sold under the tradename Flip-Clip(trademark) by A very Dennison.
One of the methods of preventing a cord from unwinding on a cord holder involves the application of electrical tape around the end of the cord and a portion of the cord holder to maintain the cord on the cord holder. With the present invention no additional fasteners are required since the closure members are permanently attached or are integral to the cord connector to always be in a ready condition for maintaining a cord on the cord holder.
The present invention provides an improved cord holder wherein a cord can be temporarily stored by winding the cord around a body member which includes securable closure members on each end that even though they remain on the end of the cord holder they do not hinder the winding of the cord but instead form a guide surface for guiding the cord into the cord retaining regions of the cord holder. That is, the legs on the closure members flex and separate in response to the winding pressure of the cord to allow the cord to slide pass the closure members and be wrapped around the body of the cord holder. Once the cord is wound on the cord holder the user does not need to search for electrical tape or the like to secure the cord since the securable closure members are in a ready condition for the user to quickly secure the loose end of the cord in a retained position on the cord holder and thereby prevent the accidental unwinding of the cord during subsequent handling of the cord holder.
A cord holder having a body member with cord retaining regions on each end with the body member having a securable closure member on each end to allow quick passage of a cord into the cord retaining regions with the closure members including legs to hold the cord on the body member and prevent the accidental unwinding of the cord from the cord holder and a flexible member extending from the body member to secure an end of a cord thereto as one begins the process of winding the cord around the cord holder.